


Anti-Michael Vaccine

by Kojont



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojont/pseuds/Kojont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I might have a plan to make Adam less appealing as a vessel in Michael's eyes", said Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Michael Vaccine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeah, I don't really like this one. It just... didn't work like I wanted to and it's written quite some time ago. But because it's finished and my first attempt at Supernatural I'll post it anyway.
> 
> Alternative for the episode s05e18 where Adam makes a comeback and Cas goes berserk with Dean.

Adam woke up and the first thing in his mind was that he would tell Zachariah where he was. It was the only reasonable thing to do in this mess. In any case there were only two sides to choose from; his half “brothers” that had left him to die and an arch-angel who tried to stop the Apocalypse. The choice wasn't that hard to begin with. But as soon as Adam started to form the words in his mouth, a fist connected to his jaw. The last thing he heard before everything went white was Castiel's low murmur. “Runs in the blood, I see.”

Adam braced himself to stay on his feet as he landed on something solid. He felt a cold breeze of wind on his face and glanced wildly around himself. They weren't at Bobby's any more. They weren't even inside. There was only brown forest and trees with no leaves around them. Them being himself, Dean and Castiel. Dean didn't seem to be in a bright condition either, the other half of his face bruised and bloody.

“I did not rebel the heavens so you two could have a race to Michael!” the angel bellowed at them.

Dean was staggering, holding his left arm. “Where are we? Cas?”

“You are not qualified for that information”, Cas grunted and started off towards a certain direction.

Dean glanced at Adam. “What did you do?”

Adam didn't answer. He tried to define where they were. He thought of calling for Zachariah.

“He cannot hear you here!” Cas' annoyed voice informed him from afar.

After few seconds Dean shrugged and followed the angel. Adam reluctantly did the same, since he didn't really have a choice.

“So let me get this straight. You angelnapped us into some Never-never-land, so no one goes to Michael?”

“This place isn't called that”, Cas stated and walked towards something that looked like a cottage in the midst of the leafless forest. Adam got the feeling they weren't even on Earth anymore. There were no sounds around them, not even birds, no smells. Just the constant cool breeze that didn't seem to have a direction.

“And now what?” Dean asked, stumbling to the cottage in his beaten up state.

“Now you stop ruining everything and let the rest of us do our part!” Cas bellowed and didn't appear like an angel at all. Even if Adam didn't agree with him at the moment, he wasn't crazy enough to talk back. “Stay here”, Cas stated in more calm way and disappeared.

Adam stood still in the voiceless cabin, shoving his hands to his pockets.

“So, what angel-irking deed are you guilty of?” Dean asked and pulled himself a chair starting to inspect his wounds.

Adam shrugged. “The same as you, I suppose”, he answered.

“You seriously think, [i]you're[/i] Michael's vessel?” Dean snorted out a laughter.

“We're brothers, aren't we? It's not stretching that far.”

“Bullshit”, Dean barked and turned his eyes to Adam. “It's a trap. And not even a clever one at that. Besides, I've been dancing fandango with Michael for ages. Like I'd let some snot-nosed brat cut me in line to start the Apocalypse.”

Adam let out a laughter. “You're just like they told me. You don't care about anything or anyone else but yourself.”

“Oh and you do?” Dean lifted an eyebrow. “Mr. Let's End World So I Can Be With Mom?”

“Don't talk about my mother!” Adam exploded. “You know nothing about my mom!” He had to bit his teeth, not to get watery eyed. But the mere thought about the chance to get everything back was just too much.

“You think she would be proud of you?” Dean asked seriously.

Adam stared at the man and wanted to just smash his head or run away or something. Anything but to stand here discussing about this. He hadn't asked for any of this, but if the chance was given, why wouldn't he take it? “Why would it be any different from you? You were going to say yes too, weren't you?”

“Because I know what I'm doing!” Dean shouted. “I haven't been yanked from the grave two hours ago, I know what is happening!”

Adam couldn't help but leer a little. “Zachariah was so right about you two.”

“Wha?”

“You and Sam. You're like... Siamese twins from Hell or something. You can't stand the thought that someone else would end Sam. If it has to be someone, it has to be you, right? You and Sam, holding hands until the very end.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I don't recall scattering your ashes to a pile of bullshit.”

“You ever thought that maybe it's not meant to be like that? That just maybe there could be someone else in the world, just as important as you?”

“I doubt it”, Dean sighed and stood up. “And I don't have any reasons to let you find out. You're not going to Michael and that's that.”

“Oh 'that's that'? You know, it's a little too late to pull on the big brother role now”, Adam sneered. “You can get bent for all I care. And so can Sam and Castiel.” He turned and walked out the door. For awhile he was surprised that Dean didn't do anything to stop him. Adam got to the edge of the opening in which the cottage was and there was flash. Adam was back inside the cottage.

Dean took a more relaxed posture in his chair. “Figured. That winged bastard doesn't trust me any more.”

Adam glanced around and gritted his teeth. So they were trapped until that asshole Castiel would let them go back. This was just fucking perfect.

It took hours of silence and walking around the cottage before Castiel came back. Dean jumped to his feet and Adam just reluctantly turned his eyes to the angel.

“Cas! What the hell, man? You can't just lock us here and leave!” Dean accused with annoyance. “I get hungry very easily!”

Castiel was expressionless. “Sam and Bobby said this was okay.”

“Say what?” Dean asked with a frown.

“They agree with me that it's not safe for either of you to go back now. Your actions are too unpredictable.”

“Unpredictable my ass!” Dean shouted. “You zap us back or I'm seriously going to kick your heavenly ass!”

“Your shouting is meaningless to me, Dean. I'm doing this for all of us.”

“And how long did you think of keeping us here?” Adam asked.

“Sam and Bobby are trying to find a way to keep you safe from Michael. It could take awhile”, Castiel answered.

“Awhile like few hours or awhile like three months?” Dean asked with lame curiosity.

“I do not know about the speed of their search. I will provide you with food when necessary.” Castiel was off again.

Dean let out a grunt and stood up. He walked to the other end of the cabin and hit one of the windows with his elbow. The glass shattered to the floor and Dean took one of the shards. “We'll see who provides what, you arrogant asshole”, he mumbled and placed the glass on his hand.

Adam watched as Dean cut open his palm and started to draw something on the wall. “What are you doing?” he asked just to keep him occupied.

“Sending that halo-wearing bitch some place else”, Dean mumbled and seemed to be finishing his sigil. Once he took his hand off the wall, the blood seemed to get sucked into the wood and disappear. “What the hell?”

“Not working?” Adam confirmed.

Dean didn't say anything.

**

It was night when Adam heard the sound. He had been sleeping in the only separate room of the cabin. There was a smelly bed and a table there. There were steps in the larger room, where Dean was. Adam guessed that the man was sleeping too.

“Dean.” It was Castiel's voice. Dean let out a grunt. “Dean, we need to talk.”

“You brought any cheeseburgers?” Dean asked with a yawn.

“The others might have found something. To keep Adam safe.”

Adam stared at the ceiling, trying to hear everything. There was nothing but silence.

“He's awake.”

“He shouldn't be?” Dean asked, his voice still husky from sleep.

“I got instructions to talk with you first. Alone.”

“From who?”

“From Crowley.”

Adam heard a cough. “Crowley? As in demon-Crowley? As in I-give-you-this-colt-that-doesn't-work-and-almost-get-you-killed-Crowley?”

“He's the only one with an idea.”

Dean was silent for awhile. “Adam? Stop eavesdropping and come here if you want to be treated like an adult.”

Adam got up from his bed and walked to the living space of the cottage.

“I do not think he should hear this.”

“Well he is my brother and if there's a plan considering him, he will hear it too”, Dean stated and glanced at Adam. “So let's hear it.”

Castiel cleared his throat, before speaking. “We found out a possible way to make Adam... less appealing as a vessel to Michael.”

Adam raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure he liked this conversation at all. He didn't have anything against Michael and it was in his immediate plans to say yes to the angel.

“Go on”, Dean ushered and took a better position on the bed.

Castiel turned his piercing eyes to Adam. “We would need to complete something that is already on the way. Michael keeps a very strict eye on sin, certain kind of it, and if Adam would be considered bad enough sinner, Michael wouldn't think of possessing him.”

Adam let out a grunt. He knew where this was going. And he honestly couldn't believe they were this desperate.

Dean glanced at Adam and Castiel, clearly not on same page. “Sin? Are you saying that we should make Adam a worse sinner than me? Now that's decades worth of work.”

“You aren't that much of a sinner in Michael's eyes”, Castiel corrected. “All the bad is balanced out with all the good deeds you have done.”

“But still, Adam's just--”

“He's trying to say that I'm gay”, Adam decided to help.

Dean's expression changed slightly. “No, you're not”, he laughed a little. “You are?”

“Yeah, I am. What? Doesn't fit your perfect family picture?” Adam challenged.

“No, it's just... Well...” Dean turned his eyes to Castiel. “And that makes him Michael-vaccinated?”

“No. He hasn't actually committed the sin yet.”

Adam felt a blush ravish his face. Now there's a subject to talk with your brother and an angel.

“So... he's...”

“No sexual intercourse with a man yet”, Castiel nodded like a professional of the subject.

“Jesus Christ!” Adam exclaimed. “Do we really have talk about this?!”

Dean lifted his hand up to silence Adam and frowned at Cas. “And if he does..?”

“He would be an abomination in Michael's eyes. I doubt he would consider Adam to be a possible vessel after that.”

“For something like that?” Dean asked little surprised. “I mean, I've killed people and everything and all he cares about is little buttsex?”

“Michael was the one to destroy the cities of Sodoma and Gomorra. It does make sense”, Castiel said.

Dean seemed to ponder the thought for a moment, before raising his brows and turning his face back to Adam. “You've got a grieving boyfriend somewhere? We could pay a visit.”

“Fuck you!” Adam snapped.

Dean shook his head a little and slammed his hand on Castiel's shoulder. “So, go on stud.”

“What?” Castiel asked calmly.

“Dude, I'm his brother. I think it's pretty obvious what has to happen here”, Dean pressed.

Adam's eyes widened. “You sick fuck!”

“What?! Cas' a good looking dude!” Dean defended and moved behind Castiel, placing his hands on both of his shoulders. “Look at him! Hair products and everything. Come on, you could do a lot worse!”

“I seriously need to get out of here”, Adam mumbled and glanced around for a way to escape the situation.

“Hey Cas?” Dean sounded a bit curious.

“Yes?”

“Can you like.. make someone forget something? Like Michael can?”

“To a certain point, yes”, the angel answered.

“I need you to zap Adam a little. To make him forget this conversation”, Dean stated and took a good look at Adam.

Adam turned his eyes to Castiel in panic. He didn't want to forget anything! He damn sure wanted to remember this and not get in the middle of some sick gay joke of theirs.

“You wanted him to hear this”, Castiel stated. “You said that--”

“I know what I said!” Dean snapped. “But he's not going to go with it now. Just zap him a little and we'll make this a really easy choice for him.”

“You asshole!” Adam whispered to Dean. “You would really..! You're a sick asshole.”

Dean smiled a little. “Anything to keep my family safe”, he said. “Come on, Cas. I'll explain the rest later.”

Castiel stepped to Adam and he tried to hit the angel away or to run off, but as he felt the angel's fingers on his temple, everything escaped. He stood there, staring at the wall and...

“Well?” Dean asked.

“Well what?” Adam asked, confused.

“Perfect”, Dean said with a smile and pat Castiel on the shoulder.

**

Dean had gone somewhere. Adam wasn't sure where, since he didn't know where they were exactly. Dean kept telling him they were in Wisconsin and that they needed to keep their heads down for a few days, but nothing more. Castiel was there too. At the moment he was sitting opposite from Adam at a table.

Adam turned the shot glass upside down and placed it on the table. There were about six of them in front of him and two in front of Cas. The bottle of whiskey was between them. The angel kept eyeing the surroundings and looked so uncomfortable that it almost broke Adam's heart. Castiel was clearly so worried about Dean, when he wasn't around. They were so cute together that it made Adam seriously jealous sometimes.

“You don't have to drink, if you don't want to”, Adam said with a wave of his hand. “I just thought you would want, since you don't seem to be doing anything else special.”

“No, I...” Castiel's voice was shaky. “I.. just... Umm...” the man emptied the third drink like it was tap water. He sat in his seat straight-backed and rigid, with one hand on the table, near the row of glasses.

Adam let out a sigh and kept staring at Castiel. It was such a shame that he was an angel. Otherwise he would have made some guy the happiest man in the world. Or girl. Probably girl. Castiel's vessel had most likely been straight. What a shame that too. Nothing that cute should be restricted to just one part of population.

In a moment of insanity Adam stood up, leaned across the table and kissed Castiel on the mouth. He didn't care that the angel would hit him away, he just had to do it. He had been thinking of it too long. It was one those things you just had to do or you would regret it the rest of your life.

The most surprising thing wasn't the fact that Castiel actually tasted good, but that he didn't hit Adam away. The response was slow and shaky, but it was there. Adam let out a little laugh. He started to understand the whole “rebel against the bible” thing a little better. The kiss wasn't broken even with the laughter. Sure Castiel was petrified in his chair, but he didn't escape. Adam deepened the kiss and lifted his right hand to the back of Cas' neck. The man shivered and Adam pulled away.

“You don't like it”, he stated with a smile. He was practically lying on the table now, his crotch pressing against the edge.

There was a terrified look on Castiel's face. “No! I...! I d-do! It's...” His eyes went to the roof for a moment, like the man was trying to remember something. “It's new. To me.”

Adam laughed a little. “It's okay. It's new to me too.” He licked his lips a little, tasting the sweetness of the man. “So...”

“So”, Castiel croaked with a dry throat.

“Do you mind, if I continue?” Adam asked with a small grin. Castiel was so cute when he was nervous. The man opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Finally he shook his head a little. Adam was on his feet and he walked to the other side of the table, pushing the table and the glasses away. Castiel's eyes were glued to him as Adam pressed his hands on his upper body and climbed to his lap. Even through the layers of his clothes Adam could feel the racing of Castiel's heart. He must've thought this too. Adam lowered his face into another kiss.

This time it didn't last very long as Cas seemed to startle something and pushed Adam away from his lap. “I... I will return shortly”, he informed and practically ran out of the cabin.

Adam didn't see where the man went, but he wasn't gone for more than few minutes. When he returned, he seemed to walk more confidently. He walked to Adam and pulled him to his feet. They shared yet another kiss and this time Castiel seemed to be on the same page with him. Adam even felt the warmth of the tongue in his mouth as Castiel opened his mouth.

Adam's hands were on Castiel's body, feeling the man's body underneath his hands. And even though Adam knew that he was touching only the mere vessel of Castiel's, it felt like the angel himself. The cloaked power and might, just waiting for the right moment to burst through and light the whole world.

“I...” Castiel's voice was a whisper. The man shook under Adam's hands. “I like you. Very much.” The man's voice was so serious that he could've been talking about someone's death.

“I like you too”, Adam replied with a smile.

“So... you would wish to go... further with this?” Castiel's face was so void of all expressions that reading it was impossible. The only thing Adam could do was to depend on the words.

Adam grinned a little. Jesus he was too drunk for this. “You mean a shag?”

Castiel frowned. “No, an intercourse.”

Adam didn't come up with an answer to that. “Oh.”

“Yes”, Cas stated. “Would you like one?”

Adam's eyebrows hit the roof. He had heard some direct suggestions, but Cas took bluntness to a whole another level. “Now?”

“Yes.”

Although the husky voice kept turning Adam's knees into jelly, he had to pause for awhile. “I... I don't know.”

“But you find me attractive”, Castiel seemed to have real trouble understanding the situation.

“Yeah, it's not that. It's just...” His head kept spinning from the booze. He had already died once. Was he really going to turn this maybe last opportunity down? Besides Cas wasn't anywhere near ugly, quite the opposite.

“I will not hurt you”, Cas stated and for awhile Adam wondered how the hell did he know about the pain in gay sex, when he just barely knew what “sex” was.

“Listen, it's not you or anything”, Adam had to laugh a little, the situation was just so absurd. “It's just that.. there's so much going on right now and...”

Cas cut his speech leaning down to kiss him again. Adam didn't struggle, he just leaned in and let go. His brains were screaming that he was crazy to even think of letting this opportunity pass. And before that thought had passed, Adam realised he had been lifted from the floor and was being carried to the only bed in the cottage.

**

If Adam understood anything about sex, he could say that theirs hadn't been the most magical of things. Adam had been way too drunk to do much and Castiel had been too nervous the whole time, calling him Dean by accident more than once and asking him what to do next, like he needed a script to have sex.

Adam had cummed from Castiel's hand while the angel had just been inside of him, too scared to move or do anything else. For awhile Adam had felt bad for it, for being so lousy during their first time, but then the nausea had hit and the night had been finished with a puddle of vomit on Castiel's coat. That was more than enough to make Adam just curl up on his bed and start to sleep.

He woke up the next morning to Dean's voice. He was talking with Castiel in the other room. They talked about some vaccine or something, but Adam just rolled over and went back to sleep. It would take some time before he would be ready to face Castiel again.


End file.
